This invention relates generlly to an improved method of fabricating electric clutch pulley assemblies to reduce the cost of materials and labor. Electric clutches with pulleys thereon are normally used for driving air conditioner compressors in vehicles, such as automobiles, trucks, boats, airplanes, etc.